Star Trek: First Contact
"Toute résistance serait futile." Les Borgs lancent un nouvel assaut contre la Fédération, mais cette fois ils tentent de modifier le cours du temps en empêchant le lancement du premier vaisseau terrien avec moteur à distorsion et le premier contact avec des extra-terrestres. Résumé En 2373, le capitaine Jean-Luc Picard et son équipage patrouillent à bord du nouvel , vaisseau de la . Picard est dans ces quartiers et fait un cauchemar dans lequel il est de nouveau Locutus (cf & ''II''). Il est réveillé par l'arrivé d'un message prioritaire de Starfleet. Il pressent alors que le lien qui l'unissait jadis aux Borgs n'a jamais été totalement rompu et que les Borgs menacent à nouveau la Fédération. Le message est envoyé par l'amiral Hayes qui lui annonce que les Borgs sont de retour et se dirigent droit sur la Terre. Starfleet a rassemblé une flotte de vaisseaux commandée par l'amiral Hayes dans le secteur de Typhon. Parmi les vaisseaux engagés, se trouvent l' , l' et l' , commandé par Worf, revenu spécialement de Deep Space 9 (Puisque le Defiant est à l'origine un vaisseau prototype pour combattre les Borgs. cf 3ème et 4ème saisons de Star Trek: Deep Space Nine). A cause du lien particulier qui a jadis uni Picard aux Borgs, l'amiral Hayes décide de tenir l' Enterprise-E éloigné de la bataille. Alors que la bataille tourne mal pour la Fédération, Picard décide de passer outre et lance son vaisseau dans la bataille. Le cube borg est finalement détruit mais lance, avant d'exploser, une sphère borg temporelle sur la Terre permettant à un petit vaisseau borg d'arriver sur Terre le 6 avril 2063. Sans hesiter, Picard lance l' Enterprise-E dans le vortex temporel, à la poursuite des Borgs. Arrivés sur place l' Enterprise-E détruit le vaisseau borg non sans remarquer que celui-ci avait pris pour cible et endommagé un silo de missile nucléaire dans le Montana. Soudain, l'équipage fait la relation entre la date et le lieu: les Borgs visaient le silo dans lequel Zefram Cochrane construisait son premier prototype équipé d'un système de propulsion à distorsion: le Phoenix. Le 7 avril 2063, Zefram Cochrane devait lancer son vaisseau et ainsi attirer l'attention d'un vaisseau vulcain, établissant le premier contact avec une espèce extra-terrestre, première étape de la construction de la Fédération. En empêchant ce contact, les Borgs auraient définitivement changé le cours de l'histoire. Les officiers de l' Enterprise-E se scindent alors en deux groupes pour évaluer les dégâts: William Riker, Deanna Troi et Geordi La Forge se téléportent sur Terre pour aider Zefram Cochrane à remettre le Phoenix en état. Picard en profite pour s'approcher du missile et de vivre un moment pour lui historique en le touchant, Data qui l'accompagne reste perplexe et n'y voit que les défauts de sa structure. Soudain, ils subissent des coups de feu provenant de Lily Sloane celle-ci blessée par les radiations du missile perd connaissance. Picard et Data l'emporte sur l' Enterprise-E pour la soignée. Picard est appelé sur le navire et découvre que les survivants de la sphère borg se sont réfugiés sur le pont 16. Ils y modifient le climat afin de commencer leur propagation. Lorsque les Borg attaquent l'infirmerie, Crusher et Sloane s'échappent par les tubes de Jeffries grâce à une diversion réalisée par Hologramme Médical d'Urgence. Tandis que Crusher conduit son personnel, Lily part dans une direction différente. Sur la Terre Geordi et Troi ont retouvé Cochrane. Ils parviennent à convaincre ce dernier de lancer son vaisseau le lendemain matin. Ils lui explique que sa fusée va entrer en contact avec une forme de vie extra-terrestre. Si Cochrane lance sa fusée, l'Humanité sera sauvée. Picard entre en contact avec l'ennemi qui a commencé à assimiler les membres d'équipage de l'USS Entreprise-E. Leur premier travail est d'empêcher les Borgs de modifier le déflecteur principal dans le but de contacter le Quadrant Delta (où résident les Borgs). Picard, Worf et le Lieutenant Hawk s'équipent chacun d'une combinaison spatiale et sortent dans l'espace pour aller désactiver manuellement le déflecteur. Sur place, ils combattent des Borgs mais Hawk est assimilé. Malgré cela ils réussissent, mais une fois cela accompli, les Borgs accélèrent encore leur travail d'assimilation du vaisseau. Ils sont dans l'impossibilité de détourner les systèmes du vaisseau car Data a encrypté tous les accès. Au cours d'une opération, les Borgs parviennent à capturer Data. Picard ne peut le sauver et s'échappe à son tour par un tube de Jeffries. Se retrouvant face à face avec Picard, Sloane dérobe le phaser du Capitaine et lui demande de lui indiquer le chemin à emprunter pour s'enfuir. Picard accepte. Continuant à combattre les Borgs, mais ceux-ci gagnent du terrain. Worf et Crusher tentent de le convaincre d'évacuer le vaisseau et de le détruire, mais Picard refuse, aveuglé par sa haine des Borgs. Lily lui fait prendre conscience que son acharnement risque de tuer tout l'équipage et de livrer l' Enterprise-E aux Borgs. Elle le compare au Capitaine Achab de Moby Dick. Picard reprend alors ses esprits : il ordonne l'évacuation du vaisseau et lance le compte à rebours de l'autodestruction. Le compte à rebours débute et l'équipage s'enfuit à bord de capsules de sauvetage. Picard surveille les opérations d'évacuation lorsque Data l'appelle... Il reste seul à bord pour tenter de sauver Data. Sloane insite pour rester avec lui. Lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans une zone infestée de Borgs, ils se réfugient dans l'Holodeck où Picard active un programme de Dixon Hill. Picard y recherche Nicky afin de lui prendre sa mitraillette avec laquelle il va tuer les Borgs. Sur Terre, les travaux avancent vite mais étonnamment, le prinipal obstacle est Zefram lui-même : effrayé de devenir une légende vivante, il avoue ses véritables motifs. La construction du Phoenix n'avait pas pour but de "lancer l'humanité vers les étoiles", mais il voulait simplement vendre son invention et gagner beaucoup d'argent. La Forge, Troi et Riker parviennent pourtant à le convaincre d'effectuer son premier vol historique. A l'heure prévue, le Phoenix quitte le silo et se lance vers l'espace. La Reine Borg demande à Data les codes de cryptage et pour mieux le convaincre, réactive sa puce émotionelle. Elle a également une surprise : les Borgs ont développé une peau synthétique permettant de donner à Data des sensations humaines. Consciente du désir de Data de devenir humain, la Reine des Borg lui offre la chance d'être entièrement recouvert de cette chair humaine dans l'espoir de soutirer à l'androïde les codes secrets qui permettront de prendre le contrôle total du vaisseau. A bord de l' Enterprise-E, Picard est capturé et emmené devant la Reine Borg. Elle lui propose de redevenir Locutus : plus qu'un drone, il aurait l'indépendance de pensée d'un humain et toutes les connaissances des Borgs. Data, de son côté, accepte le marché de la Reine, annule l'autodestruction et réactive les systèmes du vaisseau. La Reine lui ordonne de tirer sur le Phoenix, qui passe à proximité du vaisseau. Data obéit et tire. Les torpilles se dirigent vers le Phoenix... et manquent leur cible. La Reine comprend trop tard que Data n'a pas trahi Picard, au moment où Data brise un conduit de refroidissement du noyau de distorsion et met Picard à l'abri. Le fluide, qui détruit toute matière organique, ronge et tue la Reine et tous les borgs de la salle des machines. Pendant ce temps, le Phoenix accomplit son premier passage en distorsion, sous les applaudissements de La Forge et Riker qui l'ont accompagné à bord. Quelques jours plus tard, l' Enterprise-E a récupéré son équipage et est allé se cacher hors de portée des senseurs du premier vaisseau vulcain qui se dirige vers la Terre et y atterrit. Les officiers supérieurs assiste au premier contact entre les Vulcains et Zefram Cochrane, puis repartent vers le 24ème siècle. File:TPlana hath in crowd.jpg|Le T'Plana se pose... File:Vulcan captain, first contact.jpg|...Premier Contact... File:Zefram Cochrane makes first contact.jpg| ... Avec Les Vulcains Production Bandes-annonces Marchandisage * Jeux (catégorie) File:Star Trek First Contact BD cover Region A.jpg|Blu-ray File:First Contact - Breaking the Barrier.jpg|''Breaking the Barrier'' File:First contact comic.jpg|comic book adaptation File:Star Trek First Contact DVD cover.jpg|DVD File:Ross Guide to FC.jpg|Jonathan Ross' Essential Guide To Star Trek: First Contact file:FC LD.jpg| Laserdisc File:Star Trek First Contact Official Movie Magazine cover.jpg|Official Movie Souvenir Magazine File:Star Trek First Contact Soundtrack.jpg|Musique File:ST8 First Contact novel.jpg|Roman File:First Contact - The Borg.jpg|''The Borg'' File:The Making of Star Trek First Contact cover.jpg|The Making of Star Trek: First Contact File:First Contact - Movie Storybook.jpg|The Movie Storybook ;Éditions francophones * Star Trek: First Contact (laserdisc) Star Trek premier contact (blu-ray 2010).jpg|Blu-ray Star Trek premier contact (DVD 2000).jpg|DVD Star Trek premier contact (roman).jpg|Roman Star Trek premier contact (VHS).jpg|VHS Personnel de production ;Acteurs (Ici) ;Divers * Gene Roddenberry - créateur original * Rick Berman - producteur, histoire * Brannon Braga & Ronald D. Moore - histoire, screenplay * Jonathan Frakes - réalisateur * Junie Lowry-Johnson & Ron Surma - casting, CSA * Jerry Goldsmith - musique * John Knoll - producteur des effets visuels * Peter Lauritson - co-producteur * Deborah Everton - designer costumière * John W. Wheeler - éditeur film, ACE * Herman Zimmerman - designer production * Matthew F. Leonetti - réalisateur photographie, ASC * Martin Hornstein - producteur exécutif * David Takemura - superviseur effets spéciaux * Michael Westmore - créateur et superviseur du maquillage extra-terrestre * Joel Goldsmith - musique additionnelle * Robert Blackman - design des uniformes de Starfleet * Ron Wilkinson - réalisateur artistique * John M. Dwyer - réalisateur plateaux * Michael Okuda - superviseur des arts scéniques, consultant technique * Les D. Gobruegge - designer plateau * Nancy Mickleberry - "" * Martha E. Johnston - "" * William P. Hawkins - "" * Linda A. King - "" * John Eaves - illustrateur * Joseph Musso - "" * Ricardo Delgado - "" * Peter Lauritson - réalisateur de la seconde unité * Ivan "Bing" Sokolsky - photographie additionnelle * David Lukenbach - opérateur caméra * Randy Feemster - opérateur caméra B * Michel D. Weldon - 1er photographe assistant * Mark Santoni - "" * Paul Santoni - second photographe assistant * John Young - loader * Elliot S. Marks - Still Photographer * Wayne Tidwell - assistant video * Patrick R. Blymyer - chef technicien éclairage * Tim Marshall - chef technicien assistant éclairage * Frank X. Valdez III - "" * Greg Cantrell - chef technicien éclairage Rigging * Christopher Lama - chef technicien assistant éclairage Rigging * Lloyd Barcroft - First Company Grip * Shawn Whelan - Second Company Grip * Armando Contreras - "" * Anthony Mollicone - Rigging First Company Grip * Tino Contreras - Rigging Second Company Grip * Alan Schultz - Dolly Grip * John D. Babin - Rigging Grip * Thomas Causey - mixeur son * Joe Brennan - Boom Operator * John Agalsoff - cableur * Judi Brown - superviseur script * Terry D. Frazee - coordinatrice effets spéciaux * Eugene Crum - effets spéciaux Forepersons * Greg Curtis - "" * Donald L. Frazee - "" * Donald E. Myers, Jr. - "" * Donald T. Black - assistant effets spéciaux * Andy Evans - "" * Logan Z. Frazee - "" * Scott Lingard - "" * Samuel Price - "" * Ralph Allen Winiger - "" * Scott Wheeler - artiste maquillage * Jake Garber - "" * James MacKinnon - "" * Bradley M. Look - "" * R. Stephen Weber - "" * Sonny Burman - "" * June Westmore - "" * Monty Westmore - "" * Mark Bussan - "" * Gil Mosko - "" * Camille Calvet - "" * Belinda Bryant - "" * Mary Kay Morse - "" * Todd Masters - superviseur du design des Borgs, Todd Masters Co. * Greg Johnson - projet Foreperson * Jaremy Aiello - Key Sculptor * David Matherly - responsable département Borgs * Timothy P. Huizing - "" * Scott D. Tebeau - "" * Claudia Regne - département Borgs * Shanna Tebeau - "" * Robert W. Miller - "" * Alex Diaz - "" * A.J. Venuto - "" * Bernhard Eichholz - "" * Patrick M. Gerrety - "" * Patrick A. Chitty - "" * Walter T. Phelan - "" * Joe Colwell - "" * John F. Shea - "" * Gloria Munoz - "" * Thomas D. Bacho, Jr. - "" * Cory Sylvester - "" * Alan Tuskes - "" * Derik Wingo - "" * William J. Fesh - "" * Harry Blom - "" * Thomas Zimmerman - "" * Brian Van Dorn - "" * Alexi Bustamante - "" * Kristine Morgan - coordinateur de production des Borgs * Michael Westmore, Jr. - appareils électriques * Yolanda Toussieng - coiffeuse Key * Danny Valencia - coiffeuse * Lee Ann Brittenham - "" * Chris McBee - "" * Barbara Ronci - "" * Dean Wilson - Property Master * Glen Feldman - Assistant Property Master * William K. Dolan - Lead Person * Jerry Wax - habilleur * Elijah Bryant - "" * Philip Calhoun - "" * James Buckley - "" * Denise Lynn Okuda - artiste scénique, superviseuse video * Shawn Baden - artiste scénique * Doug Drexler - "" * Anthony Fredrickson - "" * John Josselyn - "" * James E. Van Over - "" * Elizabeth Radley - superviseuse informatique et video * Benjamin A. Betts - ingénieur video * Larry Markart - opérateur playback video * Sarah Shaw - superviseuse costumes * Christine Heinz * Leah P. Brown - costumière * Charles Ray de Muth - "" * Sonny Merrit - "" * Heidi Strasburg - "" * Gina A. Flanagan - Senior Sketch Artist * Timothy Board - édition additionnelle * John A. Haggar - rédacteur effets visuels * Travis G. Rendich - Appreciate Editor * James W. Wolvington - éditeur de la supervision du son * Cameron Frankley - "" * Jeffrey Clark - éditeur effet sonore * Doug Jackson - "" * David F.Van Slyke - "" * Kerry Dean Williams - "" * Scott G.G. Haller - "" * Tony Milch - "" * Michael Szakmeister - éditeur de la supervision des dialogues * Richard Corwin - éditeur des dialogues * Robert Ulrich - éditeur de la supervision ADR * Zack Davis - éditeur ADR * Pamela Bentkowski - éditeur de la supervision Foley * Tammy Fearing - éditeur Foley * Scott Curtis - "" * Anne Couk éditeur assistant son * Courtenay Marvin - "" * Roger Fearing, Jr. - "" * Robert Morrisey - "" * Bob Baron - mixeur ADR * Randy Singer - mixeur Foley * Ken Dufva - artiste Foley * David Lee Fein - "" * Sarah Monat - "" * Robin Harlan - "" * Steve Pederson - mixeur réenregistrement * Brad Sherman - "" * Tom Perry - "" * Jerry Goldsmith - chef d'orchestre * Arthur Morton - orchestration * Alexander Courage - "" * Jeff Atmajian - "" * Bob Bornstein - présentation musique * Sandy De Crescent - contracteur orchestre * Ken Hall - éditeur musique * Clifford Kolhweck - "" * Bruce Botnick - mixage et enregistrement musique * Barbara Harris - casting * Smith Wordes - chorégraphe * Ira Stanley Rosenstein - manager des lieux * James Selzer - manager des lieux assistant * David A. Ticotin - second réalisateur en second * David Goldfarb - réalisateur assistant en second additionnel * Robin Bronner - apprenti DGA * Deborah L. Schwab - coordinateur de l'office de production * David Rossi - coordinateur de la post-production * Barbara Casner - coordinatrice assistant de l'office de production * Cindy M. Ichikawa - "" * Thomas J. Arp - coordinateur de construction * Frank "Ferb" Leasure - construction Foreperson * John M. Carroll - Propmaker Forepersons * Clete F. Cetrone - "" * Curtis B. Jones - "" * Sammy Mendoza - """ * Steve Morey - "" * Aaron H. Rockler - Labor Foreperson * Gary A. Clark - peinture Foreperson * David R. Galvan - peintre de la production * Barry R. Tugendhaft - Greensperson * Vincent R. Heileson - auditeur de production * Mary Elder - auditeur assistant * Primrose V. Fukuchi - "" * Alex Worman - publiciste * Penny Juday - coordinateur du département artistique * Lisa J. Olin - assistante de J. Frakes * April Rossi - assistante de Lauritson * Jackie Edwards - assitante de P. Stewart * Lolita Fatjo - associé de production * Robert Gillian - associé assitant de production * Janet Nemecek - "" * Jeff Roth - assistant de casting * Robert Newlin-Mazaraki - assistant de production * Ellen J. Hornstein - "" * Eric Darensbourg - "" * Brenda Taylor - "" * Simon Stotler - "" * Todd W. Buhmiller - "" * Kerry A. Vill - "" * Karen Garutso - "" * Stephanie Gorsuch - "" * Anthony Bro - "" * Seth Squadron - "" * Wayne Nelson coordinateur des transports * Kenneth Newland - responsable des transports * Tim Edwards - "" * Bill Nuzzo - Craft Service * Bruce Moore - Assistant Craft Service * Kevin A. Canamar - premiers secours * William "Tex" Collins - "" ;Industrial Light & Magic * George Murphy - superviseur associé des effets visuels * Jeff Olson - producteur effets visuels * Alex Jaeger - réalisateur artisitique des effets visuels * Habib Zargarpour - animateur, superviseur CG * Dennis Turner - superviseur des séquences CG * Joakim Arnesson - artiste des effets digitaux * Mike Bauer - "" * Steve Braggs - "" * Kyeng-Im Chung - "" * Marc Cooper - "" * Mitch Deoudes - "" * Jeremy Goldman - "" * Matt Hendershot - "" * Stu Maschwitz - "" * Steve Molin - "" * Pat Myers - "" * Eric Texier - "" * Ken Wesley - "" * Doug Smith - artiste assistant des effets digitaux * Pablo Helman - Sabre Compositing Artist * Chad Taylor - "" * Luke O'Byrne - coordinateur de production * Heather Smith - "" * Bill George - consultant artistique * Noel Brevick - Digital Matte * Tad Leckman - "" * Chris Stillman - "" * Jonathan Rothbart - artiste animatique digital * Larry Tan - modéliste digital * Paul Theren - "" * Tim Alexander - compositeur digital * Kathleen Beeler - "" * Don Butler - "" * Betsy Cox - "" * Jeff Doran - "" * Scott Frankel - "" * Greg Maloney - "" * Tom Rosseter - "" * Cathy Burrow - Digital Rotoscope & Paint * Kate Elsen - "" * Deb Fought - "" * Susan Kelly Andrews - "" * Heidi Zabit - "" * Selwyn Eddy III - Digital Matchmover * Dave Hanks - "" * Jodie Maier - "" * Patrice D. Saenz - "" * Mike McGovern - éditeur des effets visuels * Mike Gleason - "" * Anastasia Emmons - éditeur assistant des effets visuels * Ladd MacPartland - "" * Tim Greenwood - projectionniste * Kenneth Smith - Optical Supervisor * Doug Jones - Negative Supervisor * Joshua Pines - Film Scanning/Recording Supervisor * George Gambetta - Senior Scanning Operator * Todd Mitchell - Scanning Operator * Earl Beyer - "" * Amanda Micheli - Optical Scanning Department Coordinator * Jodi Birdsong - Optical Scanning Department PA * Andrea Biklian - Negative Line-up * Timothy Geideman - "" * Nancy Jencks - Dirt Removal ;Unité pyrotechniques et de contrôle du film * Marty Rosenberg - réalisateur de la photographie des effets visuels * Patrick Sweeney - photographie effets visuels additionnels * Robert Hill - assistant caméra des effets visuels * John Gadzik - assistant caméra * Keith London - support maquette * Brad Jerrell - technicien éclairage, Key Grip * Geoff Heron - technicien Key * Bill Barr - Key Grip * Tim Morgan - Electric Gaffer * Chuck Biagio - Best Boy Grip * Berny Demolski - électricien * David Murphy - "" * Adam Bennes - effets technicien * Dan Nelson - "" * David Dranitzke - coordinateur plateau * John Goodson - superviseur projet maquette * Barbara Affonso - chef maquettiste * Jon Foreman - "" * Kim Smith - "" * Bryan Dewe - ingénieur mécanique * Rick Anderson - maquettiste * Jeff Brewer - "" * Giovanni Donovan - "" * John Duncan - "" * Ira Keeler - "" * Ed Miarecki - "" * Nancy Luckoff - manager ressources CG * Suzie Vissotzky Tooley - manager production CG * Amanda Montgomery - assistant ressource CG * Heidi Schmidt - assistant technique digitale * Anthony Pitone - "" * Rodney Bogart - software CG * Jeffery Yost - "" * Dugan Beach - assistant technique CG * Dan Shumaker - "" * Christa Starr - "" * Lam Van To - "" * Angela Leaper - éditeur électronique * David Owen - still photo * Heather McCurdy - assistant production * Patricia Blau Price - ILM Senior Staff * Gail Currey - "" * Jeff Mann - "" * Jim Morris - "" ;Pacific Ocean Post Digital Film Group * Scott Rader - superviseur des effets visuels digitaux * Adam Howard - "" * Andrea D'Amico - productrice des effets visuels digitaux * Greg Kimble - Digital Optical Supervisor * Dale Brodt - manager de production digitale * Carol Brzezinski - superviseur post-digital * Caleb Aschkynazo - coordinateur éditorial digital * Kenneth Littleton - compositeur digital * Lawrence Littleton - "" * Jennifer German - "" * Brandon McNaughton - "" * Michael Peterson - "" * David Crawford - "" * Kirk Cadrette - animateur informatique * Stephane Couture - "" ;Vision Arts * Joshua D. Rose - superviseur des effets digitaux * Richard J. Cook - coordinateur digital * Daniel Kramer - animateur CG * Carl Hooper - "" * Todd Boyce - "" * Dorene Haver - compositeur digital * Bethany Berndt-Shackelford - artiste peintre digital * Robert Tom - "" * Jeff Pierce - Digital Film I/O * Celine Jackson - "" ;Illusion Arts * Syd Dutton - Borg Matte Painting * Bill Taylor - Borg Matte Painting, ASC * Robert Stromberg - Matte Artist * Mike Wassel - "" * Richard Patterson - superviseur digital * Ken Nakada - composition digitale * Fumi Mashimo - animateur digital ;Matte World Digital * Craig Barron - superviseur des effets visuels * Krystyna Demkowicz - productrice des effets visuels * Chris Evans - chef des effets visuels sur les personnages * Caroleen Green - effets visuels sur les personnages * Paul Rivera - superviseur de la composition digitale * Morgan Trotter - compositeur digital * Mike Milliken - temporisation de la couleur * Theresa Repola Mohammed - Negative Cutter ;Cascadeurs * Ronald R. Rondell - coordinateur des cascades * Kenny Alexander * Janet Brady * Chic Daniel * Eddy Donno * Tony Donno * Kenny Endoso * Christian Fletcher * Frankie Garbutt * Andy Gill - Doublure de Brent Spiner * Gary Guercio * Jim Halty * Rosine "Ace" Hatem - (personnages de Dixon Hill) * Billy Hank Hooker * Buddy Joe Hooker * Maria Kelly - personnage de Dixon Hill * Jamie Keyser - doublure d'Alice Krige * Kim Robert Koscki * Joyce McNeal * Dustin Meier * Johnny C. Meier * Rita Minor - doublure d'Alfre Woodard * Jimmy Nickerson * John Nowak - Doublure de Patrick Stewart * Manny Perry - Humains inconnus (21ème siècle) * Steve Picerni * Danny Rogers * Jimmy Romano * Pat Romano * Debby Lynn Ross * John Rottger * Craig Shuggart * Brian J. Williams - Doublure de Brent Spiner ;Cascadeurs Borgs * Joey Anaya, Jr. * Billy Burton, Jr. * Steve DeRelian * Andy Epper * Gary Epper - Enseigne Lynch * Tom Harper * Wayne King, Jr. - Klingon assimilé * Bob McGovern * Monty Rex Perlin * Tom Poster ;Musique *Alexander Courage - thème musical original * Jerry Goldsmith - Thème musical venant de ;"Ooby Dooby" * écrite par Dick Penner & Wade Moore * chantée par Roy Orbison * Courtesy of Orbison Records, Inc. ;"Moonlight Becomes You" * écrite par Johnny Burke & James Van Heussen * chantée par Julie Morgan * produite par John E. Oliver ;"Vallone Sonore" venant de "Les Troyens" * écrite par Hector Berlioz * chantée Ryland Davies et The Orchestra and Chorus of the Royal Opera House, Convent Garden * conduite par Sir Collin Davis * Courtesy of Phillips Classics by arrangement with PolyGram Film & TV Licensing ;"Magic Carpet Ride" * écrite John Kay & Rushton Moreve * chantée par Steppenwolf * Courtesy of MCA Records by special arrangement with MCA Special Markets and Products ;Remerciements * Pima Air and Space Museum et Titan Missile Museum * USDA Forest Service, Angeles National Forest * Arroyo Seco Ranger District and Annitta H. Keck * Arizona State Film Commission * Playback Technologies * Cinema Vehicle Services * Jeri Taylor * Ira Steven Behr * Merri Howard * Steve Oster * Wendy Neuss * Dan Curry * Bill Wistrom ;We gratefully acknowledge the cooperation of the Department of Defense and the Department of the Air Force, specifically : * Department of Defense ** Philip M. Strub * Secretary of the Air Force Office Of Public Affairs Western Region ** Lieutenant Colonel Thomas R. Worsdale ;Personnel de production francophone * Pour le nom des comédiens de doublage, voir article des acteurs Sociétés de production * Bruce Schluter Design, Inc. - titres principaux * Cameron Noble - caméra de contrôle du film * Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment * Central Casting * Cenex Casting * Deluxe® - couleurs * Eastman Kodak Film - format d'impression * GNP Crescendo Records - Star Trek: First Contact (musique) * Illusion Arts - Borg Matte Painting * Industrial Light & Magic - une division de Lucas Digital Ltd., Marin County, CA * Matte World Digital - Digital Matte Paintings * Pacific Ocean Post Digital Film Group * Pacific Title - Additional Optical Effects * Panavision - format de filmage * Paramount Pictures - édition du son digital ** Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M - lieu d'enregistrement de la musique * Todd Masters Co. - création effets ds Borgs * Vision Art - effets visuels digitaux * Wescam, Inc. Anecdotes et autres informations Récompenses * Saturn Awards 1996 : Meilleur second rôle masculin pour Brent Spiner * Saturn Awards 1996 : Meilleur second rôle pour féminin pour Alice Kridge * Saturn Awards 1996 : Meilleurs costumes pour Deborah Everton Incohérences Citations Acteurs / Personnages Personnages principaux * Patrick Stewart dans le rôle de Jean-Luc Picard * LeVar Burton dans le rôle de Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn dans le rôle de Worf * Jonathan Frakes dans le rôle de William T. Riker * Gates McFadden dans le rôle de Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis dans le rôle de Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner dans le rôle de Data Autres personnages * Alfre Woodard est Lily Sloane * James Cromwell est Zefram Cochrane * Alice Krige est la Reine Borg * Robert Picardo est l'Hologramme Médical d'Urgence * Dwight Schultz est Reginald Barclay * Michael Horton est Daniels – * Neal McDonough est Hawk – * Marnie McPhail est Alice Eiger – * Patti Yasutake est Alyssa Ogawa – * Jack Shearer est Hayes – * Adam Scott est [[personnel inconnu sur Deep Space 9#Division de commandement|officier sur le Defiant]] – * Eric Steinberg est Paul Porter – * Scott Strozier est officier de la sécurité sur l' Enterprise-E – * Victor Bevine est un personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E * David Cowgill est un personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E * Scott Haven est un personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E * Annette Helde est une personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E * Majel Barrett est la voix de l'ordinateur – * C.J. Bau est un gérant du bar du programme Dixon Hill – * Hillary Hayes est Ruby – * Julie Morgan est le chanteur du Nightclub du programme Dixon Hill – * Ronald R. Rondell est un acolyte du programme Dixon Hill – * Don Stark est Nicky the Nose – * Cully Fredricksen est un capitaine Vulcain – * Tamara Lee Krinsky est Vulcain – * Don Fischer est un ingénieur Bolien assimilé par les Borgs * J.R. Horsting * Heinrich James * Andrew Palmer * Jon David Weigand * Dan Woren * Robert L. Zachar est un (Borg) ;Non-crédités * David Keith Anderson est Armstrong * Patrick Barnitt est un drone Borg * Terrence Beasor fait des voix additionnelles * Mike Boss est un patron holographique du nightclub du programme Dixon Hill (non-confirmé) * Brannon Braga est un patron holographique du nightclub du programme Dixon Hill * Michael Braveheart est Martinez * Cameron est Kellogg * Steve Carnahan est un drone Borg * Tracee Lee Cocco est Jae * Jeff Coopwood est un drone Borg * David Paul Cutler est un Ingénieur civil * Noelle Hannibal est un officière Vulcaine * Randy James est Jones * Jimmy Kupenwoff est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E#Division des opérations|officier de l' Enterprise-E]] * Dan McGee est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E#Personnel assimilé|officier de l' Enterprise-E assimilé]] * Louis Ortiz est un drone Borg / officier Vulcain * Ethan Phillips est un maître holographique du nightclub du programme Dixon Hill * Woody Porter est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E#Division des sciences|Lieutenant de l' Enterprise-E]] * Jackie Rainee est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E#Division des opérations|personnel de l' Enterprise-E]] * Aric Rogokos est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E#Sécurité|personnel de l' Enterprise-E]] * Shepard Ross est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)#Sécurité|personnel de l' Enterprise-E]] * Sandy Scott est une drone Borg * Janelle Showalter * Pablo Soriano est un patron holographique du nightclub du programme Dixon Hill * Gregory Sweeney est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E#Division des sciences|personnel de l' Enterprise-E]] * Ray Uhler est un patron holographique du nightclub du programme Dixon Hill * Michael Zaslow est Eddy * Acteurs inconnus ;Acteurs de scènes supprimées * James Mapes est Buster Références *'Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...)' : Terre *'Espèces intelligentes et organisations' : Bolien / Humain / Klingon / Vulcain *'Personnages' : Lopez (USS Enterprise-E) / Borgs inconnus / personnages de Dixon Hill / personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E / Vulcains inconnus (21ème siècle) *'Vaisseaux, stations et engins' : / Deep Space 5 / / *'Armement et Technologie' : Intégrité structurelle *'Autres' : Bozeman (ville) / radiations thêtas Liens externes * * * * Merci à uss-france pour le résumé. Complété avec celui de sci-fi movies ca:Star Trek VIII: Primer contacte Category:Star Trek de:Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt en:Star Trek: First Contact es:Star Trek VIII: First Contact it:Star Trek: Primo contatto ja:スタートレック：ファーストコンタクト nl:Star Trek: First Contact pl:Star Trek: Pierwszy Kontakt pt:Star Trek VIII: First Contact ru:Звёздный путь VIII: Первый контакт sv:Star Trek: First Contact